


Why not write a story

by Dazon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, Desperateish, F/M, friends - Freeform, friendzoned, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazon/pseuds/Dazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not write a story

Ok, this is not going to have anything posted yet, because well, this story is being written as it happens, and as its about my life, I wouldn't like my more personal thoughts, or ones I want to keep secrets from certain people here just yet, if the story finishes it's main plot, then I will post it, but not yet.


End file.
